Frieza's and ? revenge
by patr0805
Summary: Frieza returns from the other world and is still suddent that he would have won over goku if he didn't have lost his legs under the battle.


Frieza's Revenge:  
Writer: Patrick Note: could fit in between 288 & 289.  
Story:  
It all begins at King Kai's planet in the other world. Goku was hidding from Chi Chi and have used instant transmision to teleport to King Kai's planet to eat to fill his unusual big apatite while King Kai stood on the other side of goku worried about something. "Whats the matter King Kai you looks worried about something, tell me" asked Goku. King Kai looked at goku ⌠I know it sounds weird, but I can feel Frieza's alive and well on the earth". Goku suddently stopped eating and used instant transmition to come home. Luckely for him Chi Chi wasen't home. He runned upside the stairs to tell Gohan who was siting in his room studying. "Frieza is here on earth!" yelled Goku. Gohan looked at Goku with a big ? over his head ⌠but I thorght Future Trunks killed him. "I don't know how eater, but we have to hunt him down quickly". They flew away to hunt him down. Goku looked at Gohan and asked ⌠Where are the others". "Well Chi Chi paid for something that didn't work, so she is properly out killing the seller and Goten are playing with Trunks at Bulma". Goku & Gohan could feel Frieza were close and flew faster to they reached him. "how did you come back to live?" Goku asked. "Simple I got the creator of cell to build a mind controlling device to get one of the living creatures in the otherworld to give me his live". Fighting Goku & Gohan is close to defeat Frieza, but out of the blue Goten & Trunks appear... "What are your guys doing here, get out of here now!" yelled Gohan with an angry look in his eyes. Trunks gave Frieza a deadly kick and said "see we can beat him for you, so just keep your mount shut".  
Frieza stood up realize he don't have a change and takes something up from the ground the mind controlling device pretending to hit goku "I may die now, but not without revenge you know I wasen't the only who came back to live and to make sure I get revenge I'll do this." Frieza hits the fire button, but then Gohan kicks Frieza in the head, so he die. This made the mind controlling device move and hit Goten instead of Goku. Everybody ran over to see if he was okay. Goku picked him up and realized that he was sleeping. "Well guys we better go home now". They all flew home Goku holding Goten tight. At home they came in to a phone ringing. Gohan ran over to toke it. "Hallo I am from the police and I have bad news, your mom Chi Chi have been arrested for nearly punching & kicking every person in a shop called Fona she will be set free in about 2 weeks" the man in the phone and closed the call. Gohan walked over to Goku and told everything. "Well then we have to take care of her house work Gohan" was Goku' s answer. It was late, so everybody was going to bed. Goku told Gohan that he would take Goten in to sleep with him since the mind device Frieza used must have done something to him". Gohan agreed and got to bed. Goku walked inside his & Chi Chi's bed room and laid down Goten in the right side of the bed and laid himself in the left. The night went zZZZ Goku stood up and saw that Goten was gone "What, where is goten?!" He could feel he was some distances away and toke flight. He landed outside a cafe in a big town. He went in and entered a room where he could feel him. He saw Goten sitting about to cry because of some men who was punching him. Goku beated them all to the ground and walked over to goten who looked scared. "don't hurt me!" he yelled desperate. Goku sat down and said "Why should I hit you my son" he said softly. Goten looked at Goku "Son, what do you mean by that" Goten answered. Goku got sad eyes and said "I quess that device Frieza used have removed your memery, but I will help you get it back" Goku handed his hand in order to grap his son up from sitting. Goten looked mad at Goku "No your are not!. I don't have one. Frieza is my master".  
Goku realized that Frieza's device must have Brainwashed him. He looked at his son and said "Your my son and I am your dad". He picked Goten up who began to kick and punch to in order to come free. Goku flew home and bound Goten to a chair. He told Gohan everything and Goten kept saying "let me, go to hell!!" Gohan graped the mind device which to toke with him home home and tried to figure it out. He hit a button and shot goten with it. Goku unbound him from the chair and yelled ⌠Are you okay!".Goten opened his eyes and said "where am I who are you?". Goku looked at Gohan "thanks a lot now you have made him lose his memory" Gohan sat down and told how sorry he was . Goku looked at Goten and told him as much as he could. Goku looked at Gohan and told him that he would take to Bulma and Trunks and tell what happened. Goku flew in direction of Capsule Corp holding Goten tight and behind Gohan came along. They landed outside and Goku sat Goten down. The door opened and Trunks came running. "Goten are you okay!". Goten looked confused and hided behind goku's leg. Trunks stopped "Whats wrong with him" Trunks asked Goku. "well That device Freiza used Brainwashed Goten and then gohan tried to get him back to normal using the device, but then Goten lost his memory". Goku picked Goten up and sat him down in front of Trunks letting his hands on Goten's shoulders. Trunks began telling Goten about their long friendship meanwhile Goku talked with Bulma. When Trunks was done telling Goten & Trunks began playing with each other. Goku then remembered something Frieza told. "He wasen't the only one who came back to live" Goku kept thinking who that could be. Goku was at this time very hungry and dropped thinking about Frieza. "Do you have anything to eat Bulma" He asked. Bulma answered "yes" and went inside. Goku & Gohan then went inside too following Bulma. Bulma made food and called for the boys "Lunchtime". Trunks & Goten was there in milliseconds. Trunks sat down and told Goten to sit in the other side of him. They all ate and Goku & Gohan was about to leave and made Goten be and play with Trunks.


End file.
